Isle of Dogs
Isle of Dogs (犬ケ島) is 2018 stop-motion animated film directed by Wes Anderson. It is set in the futuristic Japanese city known as Megasaki, where after an outbreak of dog-flu, all dogs of the city are exiled to an island of trash. However, one boy known as Atari Kobayashi flies to this island in order to rescue his pet dog, Spots. Plot Inside somewhere in Japan, 20 years from inside the future, a dog flu outbreak happens. The city named Megasaki's mayor in somewhere in Japan, Kenji Kobayashi begins to make sure he throws all dogs to Trash Island. Spots, a mixed-white-and-black-spotted-dog who was there as a body guard for Atari Kobayashi, a orphaned boy who was 12 years old. Eventually six months later, Atari steals and hijacks a plane, to help him search for Spots. After the plane crashes, a pack of dogs find Atari and try to help him, with the pack leader, Chief. The dogs argue because Chief doesn't care for humans and the rest of the pack wants to help Atari find Spots. Chief refuses to join because he doesn't like humans. With Atari and the pack, they fight and win against a rescue team that tried to capture Atari from the pack, with with the robot dogs having more numbers than the pack alone. When Kobayashi finds out, he begins to claim that Atari was "kidnapped" by the dogs and that when Atari is found, he'll be grounded for the rest of his childhood, and Kobayashi vows to kill the pack. They ended up getting advice from two sage dogs, Jupiter and Oracle, warning the pack about an isolated tribe of dogs that are cannibals. Meanwhile, Professor Watanabe discovers a cure for the flu and shows what he discovered to Kobayashi, who ends up deciding not to remove the dog ban. The professor is put on house arrest for criticizing Kobayashi and then consumes by sushi with poisoned wasabi and dies. An American exchange student, Tracy Walker, begins suspecting a conspiracy, and decides to investigate. Later on, a female dog named Nutmeg convinces Chief to go along with the pack to find Spots, and Chief does so but is unwilling. Later on, the pack starts to talk about what foods they loved when they were with their owners, and Chief reveals that he wasn't always a stray and once had a family for about a week, before biting a child's hand hard to the point it bleed because he was afraid and was locked inside a barn. Then, a old lady (which Chief says he believes is the grandmother comes in and feeds him. When Atari and Chief get separated from the pack, Atari decides to bathe Chief, and then discovers that Chief has exactly the same fur-coat as Spots does. Atari notices that Chief has a black nose though, and then Atari thinks they are part of the same rare breed. And then Chief remembers that when he was a puppy, almost all his siblings except for one died. Atari and Chief begins getting along with each other, and Chief evens plays the shortest round of fetch with Atari in both fiction, and non-fiction. Eventually Atari and Chief find their pack, but Kenji's men attack them the second time, but Spots appears and defends the pack by fending off before the pack can escape, causing Kobayashi to say to the public that Atari is to be dead. Chief finds out by Spot's saying that Chief is his only alive sibling, and tells Chief that the "cannibal" tribe rescued him and weren't cannibals at all, and decides to have puppies with Peppermint, and became the tribe's leader. Because of all this happening, Spot asks for permission so that Chief can also protect Atari along with himself. A owl that Spot understands brings word to the pack that Kobayashi is planning to order death for every dog on Trash Island, and to make sure robot dogs are produced to replace the current dogs of the world. When the pack finds out these circumstances, they begin traveling to the mainland. Tracy opposes an former colleague of Watanabe's, who's name is Yoko Ono, who reveals that Tracy's theory is accurate, and gives her the last cure. At Kobayashi's re-election ceremony, Tracy comes in and she reveals evidence of his misconduct. Kobayashi gives the order for Tracy, along with saying that Tracy's evidence was foreign indoctrination, and gives Tracy a plane ticket to the USA. Right at the perfect moment, the pack comes in, even saying the cure works. Then, Atari reads of a haiku he made of off Kobayashi, revealing the friendship that dogs and humans once had together. After the haiku, Kobayashi begins feeling sympathy, even removing the ban on dogs. But Kobayashi's right hand man, Major Domo, triggers the extermination of all dogs. Then Domo and Kobayashi begin fighting over the button being pressed, and the captors get infected with poison due to a hacker from Tracy's school, causing the extermination electronics to go beyond theor electric limit, malfunction and shut down, shocking Domo in the process. Then Domo and Kobayashi are fighting, Atari and Spots are very badly injured by the robot dogs, and Atari's only kidney that lasted, fails. For regret, Kobayashi gives one of his kidneys so that Atari can survive. Due to a ruling, Atari becomes mayor of Megasaki and removes the dog ban. Kobayashi and people the worked with him are jailed because of all their wrong doing, including Major-Domo. They'll pay a fine, do community service, and possibly face a death penalty. Atari and Tracy falls in love with each other, and Chief finds Nutmeg, along with being the second body guard for Atari. Spots, who everybody, including the audience thought was dead, was actually alive, and decides to secretly raise his litter with Peppermint in the Mayors mansion's basement. Crew/Cast Members 'Crew Members' Wes Anderson Wes Anderson is an American film director, film producer, screenwriter, and actor. He has directed, screenplay and written Isle of Dogs and multiple other movies, such as H&M - Come Together, The Grand Budapest Hotel and his most well-known movie, Fantastic Mr. Fox. He was born and raised in Houston, Texas, USA back on May 1, 1969. He lived with his two brothers named Eric and Mel. Roman Coppola Roman Coppola was born and raised in Paris, France on the date, April 22, 1965. He is a producer and a writer and known for working on movies such as the Moonrise Kingdom, The Darjeeling Limited and Apocalypse Now. He had worked on Isle of Dogs as the co-writer. Jason Schwartzman Jason Schwartzman was born in Los Angeles, California, USA, on the date of June 26, 1980; He was born with the name Jason Franceso Schwartzman. He married Brady Cunningham in 2009 and had two children with her. He worked on Isle of Dogs as the co-writer. Kunichi Nomura Kunichi Nomura is a Japanese actor, writer, DJ, and radio personality that was born and raised in Tokyo, Japan. He has worked on films in the past, films such as Lost in Translation and Grand Budapest Hotel. For Isle of Dogs, he had worked on the movie as the co-writer, along with being the voice actor of the character, Mayor Kobayashi. See the full list of people who worked behind the scenes here. 'Voice Acting' Reception This Is One Of The Most Successful Movies Of 2018 Promotional Chief-0.jpg Boss.jpg Spots.jpg Nutmeg.jpg Rex.jpg EC8167DA-2EE8-4B11-91C6-4325F4659608.jpeg Trivia * This is Wes Anderson's second animated film, following his previous work of Fantastic Mr. Fox in 2009. * The title is a pun, as it can be read out loud as "I love dogs" * 犬ケ島, the film's kanji title is incorrect as the letters for dog and isle are swapped. This is likely down for a stylistic choice in the film's title appearance. * In Japan, the film is called Inugashima. * The dog's fur is made from real animal fur-- specifically an alpaca's. * Akira Kurosawa is cited as one of the influences for this film by Wes Anderson * Anjelica Huston is listed in the films' credits as "Mute Poodle" Category:Films Category:Movies set in Japan Category:Films related to dogs